Girl Competion : Sakura's Turn
by Finn Hitsugaya
Summary: Sakura, Ino and Tenten all have a crush on Neji. Ino and Sakura gave up on Sasuke ever since he left the village. Now how will Neji survive in this world of competion and the prize is Neji! Pairings Sakura X Neji


Hi! this is mostly going to be competion. You'll see why.

* * *

Sakura's Pov

It has been 3 months since my crush, Sasuke Uchiha left. During that time Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru and Neji put their lives on the line to get Sasuke back. When they returned, Tenten, Ino, Hinata and I saw Chouji and Neji being carried on stretchers with Kiba, Akamaru, and Shikamaru. There were like 11 medical ninjas. Tenten was nearly in tears when she saw Neji coming back really injured and I asked what everyones condition was. The medical ninja said that Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamau, and Naruto's Conditions were bad but not life threatning especially Shikamaru but on the other hand, Neji and Chouji's conditions are serious. They couls ethier live or they'll pass on into heaven. All of a sudden Kakashi Sensei came through the gates with Naruto on his back. Hinata said to Tenten that Neji is still alive so then Tenten wiped her tears off her face. So then Ino ran to Shikamaru to see if he was alright. But then Tenten, Lee, Gai Sensei, Lord Hyuga, Hinata and I were waiting outside of Neji's medical room and to see if he was going to live. We all know that Neji and Tenten are childhood friends. Ino, Chosa( Chouji's father ), Shikamaru, and Temari are waiting outside of Chouji's medical room to also see if he was going to live or die. Hinata are there because Naruto is resting and the nurses said to give Naruto reat and Neji is Hinata's important cousin because he has been through a lot of pain like her so it was her turn to comfort him. Hiashi was there because Neji's father, Hizashi, is dead and Neji is really like Hizashi and the only thing left of Hizashi. I am waiting there because like Hinata, the nurses told her that Naruto needs his rest in peace and quite. Tenten is there because like before she really cares for Neji since he is her crush Lee and Gai are there doing push-ups. Ino and Shikamaru well let's just say that they are Chouji's teammates. Then Shizune came out and said tha Neji's condtion is fine and he would have to rest. Everyone left. The same thing with Chouji happened.

Now, we all put our lives on the line on dangerous missions Master ( Lady Tsunade ) gives us. Ino and I fell for Neji because he is like a second Sasuke except a little bit dirrerent. Now Ino, Tenten and I now argue who will be Neji's girlfirend. But Neji always buts in to take Tenten to the training grounds. Damn that Tenten. She is so lucky to be on the same team as Neji. She has a way bigger advantage than Ino and I to get Neji's heart. So one day I asked Neji if he could train with me to see if I could get stronger and he could teach me a thing or 2. Then we decided to train on the next day.

Neji's Pov

I was asked by Sakura to train with her. I decided to agree because Tenten would be out on that day for a mission with Kiba, Akamaru and Shikamaru as the leader. So then I told her to meet me at the Forest of Death entrance. I went there early. I decided to meditate for a while until Sakura came. But while I was meditating, I fell asleep beside a tree. I dreamed that I was a little kid in my house and saw my father be murdered by a hidden cloud ninja from the land of lightning right i front of me. While was sleeping, I was sweating.

At Sakura's House and Pov

I am getting ready to train. I get my kunais and shurikens. I went to the kitchen. I started to make riceballs. After I finished, I had extra rice so I grilled it to put in boxes. I put some fish in it too. Then I put some water bottles in the basket along with the rest of the lunch. I head towards the door. " Sakura, where are you going?'' my mother asked. " I am going to train with a upperclassman." I replied as I put on my shoes. "Okay then , After you're done training, invite him to dinner so we can meet this boy Sakura.'' my mom said. " Okay then! I'm off!" I said. " Have a safe trip sakura a and don't be pickey." my dad said as he showed me a bottle of pepper. When I got there, I saw a figure sitting on the gorund and her eyes closed. But instead it was a guy. That happened to be Neji Hyuga. OMG, I just called Neji Hyuga a female.

I go toi Neji and shake him. I ask him what had happened. He told me that he was meditating ad he fell asleep. Then he says that we can enter the Forest of Death. When we get to th emiddle I see a ton of spiders. I jump and ask Neji to get them away. Neji just kept on laughing. Then, Neji taught me how to get 100% at my aim and target. I was so glad. Neji taught me how to come ove my fear of spiders. He told me that I should just get to know spiders better. So I did and I got over my fear of them. Yaa Hooo! Then at 12:00 PM, we ate Lunch. I gave him his lunch I prapered. He ate it and said it was delicious. I was so happy that no one could ruin this moment. So I guess I beat Tenten and Ino at their target. I might be Neji's girlfriend.

At 5:00 I asked him if he could come over to my house for dinner. Neji gladly said "yes."

At Sakura's house

" I'm home" I said. " Welcome back'' my mom said. When my mom saw Neji she said " Kids come on in. Umm, whats your name." " Neji Hyuga." Neji said. While we aere eating, my dad asked what Neji's hobbies were. Neji said " Meditating, reading, being with birds and training." " Neji-san, who are you parents and your siblings?'' my mom asked. Neji said " My mother died giving birth to me. My father died protcting my clan. I am an only child."

At 7:30

" I gotta go Sakura. Thank you for inviting me Mrs and Mr Haruno." Neji said bowing his head. " No the pleasure is ours." Mr. Haruno said. Neji walked out of the house and then I said "Wait!" "Nani Sakura?'' Neji asked. I kissed Neji on t he cheek and said " Have a good night.

* * *

I am going to end it here so next will be Ino's turn. I hope you enjoyed this. Please Review.


End file.
